The objective of the Phase II program is to develop the technology necessary to provide ceramic-coated metals which are corrosion resistant in body fluids under anodic conditions. An application of the technology would be corrosion-resistant leads used with neuromuscular stimulatory microelectrodes. The technology is based on the generation of gas-phase radicals at a laser-activated metal surface; the reaction which occurs between the radicals and the surface results in the formation of a surface-bonded ceramic layer which Tracer demonstrated in Phase I to provide significant corrosion protection to metal wires when stressed in simulated body fluids under elevated anodic potentials. The use of coated metals prepared using this process will enhance the service life and reduce the extent of medical problems associated with corrosion of implanted electronic packages. Once developed and demonstrated, the technology will be available either for license or as part of a service business by Tracer. Under the proposed Phase II program, Tracer will develop a prototype work station and use this work station to develop process conditions for forming ceramic-coated wires which are corrosion resistant in simulated body fluids under anodic potentials. The process will be applied to materials presently being studied by other scientists under NINCDS support. Parts prepared will be tested for corrosion resistance under anodic conditions, by SEM and Auger profile analysis, for mechanical strength and for immuno suppressant or reactive adverse effects.